The Diary of Lies
by Master Skyguy
Summary: Sami Jo is just the average Slytherin girl. Her mum is, so is her dad. The only problem? She doesn't want to be in Slytherin. Join Sami Jo and her new friend Emma as they encounter challenges in their first year at Hogwarts. Set during the Chamber of Secrets. Slightly AU. Only a few AU changes. Major plot twists coming. :) Don't hate me. :)
1. Train Friends

**This story is dedicated to my two friends, Sami Jo and Emma!**

I sat with Draco on the way to the station. I didn't particularly like him. He was a year older than me, usually he just ignored me. That was fine with me. The only reason I was in the car with him, was that my parents were busy. Seeing as the Malfoys were close family friends, my mum asked Narcissa if she could take me. Sadly, Narcissa agreed.

As we got nearer to the station I started to get anxious. This specific problem had been on my subconscious for a while now, but it was really starting to bother me. This problem was my House. My whole family had been in Slytherin, my parents, their parents, everybody. This wouldn't be a problem if I had wanted to be in Slytherin. I didn't. That was the problem. If I was anything other than Slytherin, my parents would be disappointed with me. I couldn't stand that.

"Do you need help with your trunk, Draco?" Narcissa asked her son. Of course I wasn't going to get any help. They liked me about as much as I liked them. I sighed and got out of the car to start heaving my trunk out of the trunk. I grabbed a trolley from nearby and dumped my trunk onto it. Ready, I grabbed my trolley and walked off toward platform 9 ¾. I didn't bother saying goodbye or thank you to the Malfoys. They didn't care.

I stepped calmly through the barrier that divided platforms 9 and 10, pushing my trolley ahead of me. The sight of the train took my breath away. None of the stories my parents told me could have prepared me for this. A beautiful scarlet steam engine stood waiting on the tracks. The Hogwarts Express. If all of Hogwarts was like this little piece of it, then I already knew I would love it.

I dragged my trunk onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. I eventually found one with only one girl sitting in it. "Well," I thought, "at least there's only one. With any luck she doesn't want to talk."

Apparently luck wasn't on my side. As soon as I walked in she turned to me and said, "Oh, Hello. I'm Emma, and you are?"

"My name is Sami Jo," I said trying to sound casual. I hoped she didn't notice that I had intentionally not told her my last name. Whenever I do people always assume that I'll be evil, just because my family is mostly in Slytherin. I realized that she hadn't told me hers either. Same problem, I guess.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure," Emma responded cheerfully.

"So," I asked, trying to start a conversation, "what House do you think you'll get?"

"You can't really be sure, but I hope I'm in Gryffindor. My mum was," she said enthusiastically. "What House do you think you'll get?"

"I'm not sure. Like you said, nobody really knows 'till the sorting." I decided not to tell her that both of my parents had been Slytherins. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor though."

"Great choice," came a voice from the doorway. We both jumped. We hadn't heard the new girl enter. "All my brothers were in Gryffindor. I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley. And you are?"

Great. More introductions. "I'm Sami Jo."

"I'm Emma."

"Can I sit here?"

"I don't see why not," I said.

"We won't stop you," Emma added.

Just than the trolley lady appeared. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked. I quickly started searching through my trunk. Where was it?

I sighed. "No thank you," I said. "I forgot to bring some money."

Ginny just shook her head. "I'll get something," Emma said. "What do you have?"

Eventually she ended up getting a few of each. "Do you guys want any?" she asked.

"Sure," I decided. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said. "Ginny?"

"I brought a sandwich," Ginny mumbled quietly.

"That's okay," Emma declared turning away, smirking a little. She suddenly whipped back around, holding a cauldron cake. "But you _have_ to take this. Otherwise I will be greatly offended and you will no longer be my friend."

Ginny grinned. "Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"No," Emma grinned back. "It just that your sandwich looks poisonous. Do you actually like those thing?"

"No," Ginny stuck her tongue out. "There gross. I'm pretty sure mum just takes whatever is in the fridge and puts it between bread."

Emma giggled. "Even if it's moldy?"

Ginny looked at her sandwich carefully. "I don't know. I never asked. Maybe you can come over for Christmas and ask her."

"Maybe."

By then I was starting to feel a little left out. "We should go change into our robes now, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

I was right. A few minutes later the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station. I get out followed by Emma and Ginny. We wandered around for a few minutes before I heard a voice calling, "Firs' years over here! All firs' years!" I looked over and there was a huge man towering over everyone else.

"I think we have to go over there guys," I nodded to the giant. We walked over to the giant. I was thankful that we didn't have to drag our trunks anymore. They told us that they would be taken care of.

We stood around with the giant - who had introduced himself as Hagrid - until everyone else showed up. When we were all there we got into these little boats and sailed across the sat together in a boat with some other girl. When we got to the castle we had to wait until the school was ready to watch us get sorted. Eventually Professor McGonagall came and took us into the great hall.

We had to wait for the hat to sing it's song. Than McGonagall started calling us up. The first one to be Sorted was, "Creevey, Colin." It continued like that for a got called up, the hat sorted them, they went and sat down with their new house. Simple. I noticed that Emma hadn't been called up yet. She was still waiting like me.

She disappeared just as I heard the name,"Potter, Emma."

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. Awkward Family Reunions

**My friends wrote the first part of this chapter, so the writing style may change partway through. Like I mentioned earlier, this story is dedicated to my friends, Sami Jo and Emma.**

It was like the world had stopped. Everyone in the great hall went silent and just stared. The only voice to be heard was some laughing coming from the Slytherin table. I recognized the voice instantly. It was Draco.

"Hah! Another stupid Potter. Hey Harry is that your sister? It seems you've been lying to us this whole time." I was shocked, why didn't she tell me earlier. Although to be fair I didn't tell her my full name either.

I watched as she approached the sorting hat. As soon as the hat touched the top of her head it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Emma wished me luck as she walked past me and towards the Gryffindor table, looking nervously at Harry. I wanted to go talk to her, ask her my questions, but it was my turn to be sorted.

"Snape, Sami Jo." McGonagall called.

Once again the whole room went silent, other than a few gasps. I looked at what everyone else was looking at. That was when I noticed my uncle. Why had I never know that he worked here? My Uncle Severus stared into my soul as I slowly walked towards the hat. I tried to focus on something other than how my future depended on this stupid hat. Emma smiled and waved as McGonagall placed the hat on my head. I heard the hat mumbling to itself.

"Hmm strange very strange, you have a lot of Slytherin blood, but..."

"No no no no no," I thought to myself. "Not Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin, eh? So then where to put you. Ahh, I know... GRYFFINDOR!" I was left with a disapproving glance from Severus, and some outraged shouting from Slytherin. I quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside my new friend Emma.

Emma smiled, "I'm so happy were in the same house!"

"So," Harry said. There was an awkward pause. "You're my sister."

Emma looked at him, "I'm an only child," she said, frustrated.

"My parents are dead," Harry said angrily.

"I know," Emma said, "everybody knows, that's why I can't be your sister."

"You're only a year younger!" Harry exclaimed. "For goodness sakes, why can't you just accept that it's possible?"

"Do you really believe Malfoy?" Emma snapped angrily. "That jerk is a lying piece of filth."

I knew that. My parents insisted that we had 'bonding time' at least twice a month. But Emma had never met him as far as I knew. And Draco had never mentioned an Emma.

"You know Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah, his family used to babysit me when I was younger."

"Wait a minute," Harry almost died of shock. "Your parents let the _Malfoys_ babysit you?

"Of course, Lucius saved me when I was a baby."

"What?!" Harry yelped, stunned. I almost did too.

"Sirius was about to kill me, when the Ministry came in and saved me. Lucius took me and disapparated."

"Did you grow up with him?" I asked. This was all so confusing. Emma saw Lucius as some kind of hero, but hated Draco.

"No, he gave me to my parents, Oliver and Victoria Potter, apparently they work with him at the ministry.

"Emma," I said worriedly, "Lucius doesn't work in the ministry."

"Oh." Another awkward pause.

"So, how are you related to Snape?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, you see Snape is my Uncle." I replied, glad that we had changed the subject.

"Do you think he'll be nice to you like the Slytherins, even though you're in Gryffindor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably not," I replied. "He most likely hates me even more now."

"I agree," Harry said, which wasn't at all reassuring. Just then all the food appeared on the table. I was starving after the train and the boats and whatnot, so I turned my full attention to the food. But something kept bothering me, was it true what Draco said? Could Emma possibly be Harry's sister?

I kept trying to tell myself that, of course it wasn't possible. But I felt like I was lying to myself. Draco may be a lying piece of filth like Emma said, but when he knows something that you don't, he loves to rub it in your face.

And then there's what Emma said. She obviously thought that Lucius worked with the ministry. What if Lucius had lied to her, but told Draco the truth. I seriously hoped that I was wrong, because if I was right, it meant that Lucius was trying to use her.

When I got back to my dormitory later, I wrote it all down to see if I could find a flaw. Here's what I got:

 _-Emma was with Sirius when James and Lily died_

 _-Sirius was arrested_

 _-Lucius went and took Emma from his house_

 _-Lucius gave Emma to her adoptive family_

 _-Lucius told Emma that he worked in the ministry_

There are two things that are obvious. Lucius lied to Emma and he will gain something from this. I know Lucius well enough from all the visits to know that he doesn't do anything without a reason. The only question now is: What is it?

 **A/N: Please review! Reviews inspire me!**


	3. Late For Class

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Me and my friends sort of just add to our document whenever, and I thought I posted the new chapters. Once again, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I now have chapter 8 finished.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sami Jo POV

"Oh great," I moaned. "I'm late for potions."

I looked over. Emma was still asleep. "Wake up Emma!" I yelled. "WE HAVE ALREADY MISSED A WHOLE CLASS! Get up now or you'll be late for potions."

Emma looked at me, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on, get dressed, let's go!" I said, hurriedly running a brush through my long blonde hair.

"Alright let's not be late for anything else," Emma sighed.

The next minute we found ourselves sprinting down so many halls and corridors, I think I may have lost count.

"Wow, this place is like a maze," I gasped. "How will we ever find our way around this place?"

"I'm sure that we'll both know our way around this place but, right now let's focus on getting to class before Snape gets 'worried'," Emma said sarcastically.

With that we started running. I wasn't quite sure where I was going and I had to ask a couple of ghosts for directions. We finally got to the dungeons and burst in. It turned out Severus (I can't call him Snape like everyone else, it just seems so wrong.) was in the middle of his introduction to potions speech. Also, it rapidly became obvious that he didn't like being interrupted.

Me and Emma tried to hide in the back, but of course he singled us out.

"Care to join us, Potter?" he sneered at Emma. Emma quickly turned around and sat down in the corner. Smart.

I wondered what he would say to me. Unfortunately, I didn't have to wait for it, "So," he began, "What's your excuse?" he continued to stare at me. I was frozen. I couldn't move, and being singled out like this wasn't helping one bit.

"W-w-well I y-you see," I stammered. Trying to at least say something. Just then Emma walked over and stepped slightly in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," She whispered. "Well, you see Professor, it's all my fault." And here began Emma's long story that told the 'truth' about what happened.

"What does she think she's doing?" I thought to myself. "Even If she somehow convinces Snape that I had nothing to do with being late for class, Emma will still take all the blame for something WE did." After Emma finished her fib she glanced down at her feet.

Snape looked at Emma, he looked really, really mad. Although, Emma's story did take up most of whatever time was left of class. After another long pause he finally did something. "Potter," he snapped. "Detention!"

Emma looked up, her green eyes widened. "But I…." She began. Snape glared at her, then smirked as she started to cry, right in the middle of the class, the centre of attention, he looked very proud of what he just did. Emma turned away and started to run out of class, tears dripping down her face. I'm guessing she thought that if she had a good enough story maybe Snape wouldn't do anything bad, after all it's only the first day, apparently not.

"Dismissed," he mumbled. I quickly ran out of class hoping that I could find Emma, she got a head start, no fair! I decided to give up on searching for Emma at the moment and at least get something to eat. I made my way down to the great hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Harry.

"How were your first classes?" He asked.

"Well, they weren't as good as I hoped," I responded. "You see, I missed my first class."

"You did what?" Harry replied. His eyes widened.

"Let's not talk about it," I started. Really hoping to change the subject to something less embarrassing.

"Let me guess," Harry smirked. "You slept in."

"Yes," I moaned. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Alright," he sighed. There was a long pause, I don't think either of us knew what to change the subject to, so we both kept pretty quiet.

"Hey," Harry glanced around. "Where's Emma?"

Right, Emma, I had totally forgotten about Emma. I was hoping I didn't have to tell anyone the full story because I felt really bad that I didn't really do anything. I just stood there and watched, as my best friend took all the blame. But, I decided that Harry should know after all, Emma probably wouldn't mind anyway.

After I finished telling the story, I honestly didn't know what to do. Again, more awkward silence. "Do you think I should do something?" I asked. He nodded, not sure what to say. I quickly grabbed my books off the table and was about to begin my search for Emma, when Harry came up to me.

"I'll come too," he smiled. "After all, four eyes are better than two."

"First," I said. "A question. If you were crying, where would you go?"

"Uhhh, I don't know," Harry said. "The bathroom maybe?"

"Hmmm," I thought. "Emma and I saw a bathroom while we were running all over the school. Maybe she went there."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "You lead."

We walk out of the great hall. "It's this way, wait no it's this way. Where's the second floor again?

"Follow me," Harry sighed.

I followed him to the second floor. When we finally got to the bathroom. I stepped inside. Harry decided to wait outside. "Emma?" I called.

"Echo," was the reply.

"Emma?" I called again.

"Echooooo!"

"Not funny Emma!"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she sobbed. "This is all your fault. Why can't you just stand up for yourself for a change instead of just hiding in a corner!?" She screamed.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I replied, "I just wanted to say, thank you."

"Aww, how cute," came a voice from behind us. "Nobody ever comes to visit poor, moaning Myrtle."

"Uhh, Harry," I called nervously. "There's a dead girl talking to me."

"Can I come in?" Harry asked cautiously. Going into a girl's bathroom as a guy is one of those things you should be cautious about.

"Yeah, it's fine," I called back out.

Harry walked into the bathroom. Cue awkward pause. "So," he began. "Emma?"

"Harry?" Emma sniffed with joy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

 **A/N: Read and Review!**


	4. Discovering the Past

**I would like to say that I will not have regular updates. Truthfully, I have mostly finished writing. I expect it to be 9 or 10 chapters, depending on how much more I feel like writing.**

 **Chapter 4**

Sami Jo POV

"It's okay Emma," Harry said calmly. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I just overreacted."

"Why did you do that Emma?" I asked. "You know you didn't have to."

"I guess I just wanted to prove that I wasn't a useless child."

"Who told you that?" I asked worriedly. Why was Emma's life so depressing?

"Lucius said it once. But it was mostly Draco."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, let's make that lying piece of filth pay for what he did!" I responded angrily.

"Really?"

"You bet!" I added, I couldn't wait to get revenge on Draco. Best day ever!

We walked calmly out of the bathroom. "It's lunchtime now, Emma," Harry said. "If you want," he added quietly.

"Okay let's go," Emma said, "we did miss breakfast after all."

As we walked to the great hall, Emma started to cheer up a bit.

"Why does Snape hate me so much?" she asked.

"Probably because you're a Potter." Harry said, sadly.

"And you were late," I added.

"But he doesn't hate you," Emma puzzled.

"He probably does, but you started talking before he could yell at me."

"Oh," Emma became very quiet. I kicked myself for reminding her. We walked in silence for a while.

"Yay! Food!" I exclaimed as we entered the great hall.

Emma smiled, "Good, I'm hungry."

We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny came up to us.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"My life is really depressing, I did a bunch of stupid stuff, I woke up late for class and Snape hates me." she exclaimed starting to cry again.

"I find that writing out my thoughts can be useful. I have a diary you can have. I think it came with one of my books, but you can have it. I already have one."

"Thanks Ginny," Emma sniffed.

 **Fast Forward… In the Common room…**

"That was one stressful day!" Emma sighed.

"I agree." I declared, tiredly. "I think I'm going to get some rest."

"Me too!" Harry added.

"You coming Emma?" I asked.

"I want to write a few things in my diary, okay? I'll be up soon," she decided.

"Sure." I yawned. I turned and walked up to bed.

 **A/N: Thank** **you to anyone who bothers to read this story!**


	5. The Diary

**Sorry that last chapter was so short. Like I mentioned before, my friends are helping me with this and she decided that was a good place to end the chapter. It's also my fault for not noticing. Here's an extra long one to make up for it.**

 **Chapter 5**

Emma POV

I opened the diary to the first page. Nothing, I flipped through the book, nothing. "Thats weird, Why isn't there anything?" I questioned. I didn't really know what I was going to write so, I just wrote this:

 _Hello, I'm Emma, Emma Potter_

Then just as I lifted up my quill to dip it in some more ink, everything that I just wrote in the book disappeared. "What an odd book, no wonder Ginny let me have it for free." I thought to myself. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the writing came back. "Wow," I sighed, "for a moment I actually thought that-" I rubbed my eyes making sure this was actually real. The writing that remained on the page wasn't mine. In place of my writing was this:

 _Hello, I'm Tom Riddle._

"It talks back?" I thought. "That's weird. I'll try again."

 _Today I had a very… interesting day,_ I wrote.

 _In what way?_ The book asked.

 _Well…_ I started _._ I wrote all about my day. From waking up late to being bullied by Snape.

 _That sounds terrible,_ more words appeared on the page.

 _I don't know what to do,_ I scribbled.

 _I understand how your feeling,_ Tom Riddle wrote. _I wish there was some way I could help you._

 _If only there was,_ I wrote back.

 _Perhaps if I got to know more about you and your life in Hogwarts?_ The book answered.

 _Maybe another night,_ I quickly wrote down, _I'm pretty tired._

 _That's too bad,_ the diary wrote back.

As soon as I finished writing I closed the book shut, shoved it into my bag and ran silently up the stairs and into bed.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling for a while, lots of things had been on my mind and I just couldn't get to sleep.

"Who is this Tom Riddle? How did Ginny get this diary? Does she even know that it's magical?" I wondered. Now obviously there were plenty more questions on my mind but the diary still seemed to bother me.

"Oh well," I thought to myself, "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

The next morning I was up surprisingly before everyone else. I was really tired, it felt like I had been up all night. I glaced at my nightstand, the diary was still in my bag, right where I left it. I had nothing better to do so I grabbed the book and headed into the common room. It was silent, I must have been the only one awake. I opened the book to the first page and sat down. I picked up my quill and began to write.

 _Hello, I'm back,_ I wrote. There was no response.

 _I'm really tired and I feel like I've been up for hours,_ I scribbled. There was still nothing.

 _Are you even listening to me?_ I asked. Frustrated, I threw the book on the ground.

I bent down to pick up the book but suddenly my head began pounding, I tried to stand up but I just couldn't. The next thing I knew, I could hear Tom Riddle's voice in my head.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

"This is your head?" he asked calmly. "Well it's mine to control!"

"I won't let you take over my mind!" I groaned.

"Well you're too late Potter, you're mine now!"

No, was the last thing I remember saying, now that Tom Riddle is well, me. Basically I'm trapped in my own mind, well Tom Riddle's mind now. All I can do is watch, watch everything he does. Even when I talk only he can hear me. He sounds like me, talks like me and acts like me. I can't believe he tricked me, and for a moment I thought I had a real friend. Not that Sami Jo, Ginny and Harry aren't my friends, I mean they're really nice and all but I just don't know.

I have… I mean Tom has been doing some strange things lately visiting the girls bathroom, speaking in some weird language and even writing messages down in a notebook. I didn't know he could write! Everything seems to go by so quickly, I'm hoping that after I regain control over myself I won't be blamed for everything Tom did. I just wish that Sami Jo and Harry will find a way to help me, before it's too late.

Sami Jo POV

I feel like Emma has been acting a bit different lately. I'm not sure that Harry noticed but I have. She never talks with me anymore, I just know that something is wrong. Emma would never ignore me. I decided to tell Harry, maybe he could help.

"Hey Harry!" I called as I sat down with him, "have you noticed anything weird about Emma?"

"No!" he replied quickly, "Well, I mean she has been avoiding us, getting up really early and not being late for class."

"I'm more worried about why she's avoiding us." I sighed.

"It's just not like her," Harry muttered.

"We've got to get to the bottom of this!" I suggested, "even if it means watching her all day and all night!"

"Thats kind of creepy you know." Harry added.

"Well, I guess but look, we're her friends and when she isn't herself it's our job to know what's up!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive!"

"Alright," Harry sighed, "if you think this will help Emma."

"I can watch during classes and in the dormitories," I suggested, "If you could watch in the halls and in the common room."

"Okay, I guess." Harry murmured.

"Don't worry." I said, trying to reassure Harry.

"I'm trying not to!" He tried to say calmly.

"Once we know why Emma has been acting really weird we can stop worrying about her." I declared. "Maybe she just isn't feeling well."

"Alright," Harry sighed, "let's do this, first you should probably stop talking so loudly cause, I'm pretty sure that Emma will be able to hear you."

"Right," I replied, more quietly, "looks like Emma is leaving for our next class."

"Already?"

"Look."

"Well she's leaving alright." Harry agreed.

"Told you so."

"Come on let's go."

"You're right, we don't want to lose her." I added.

And with that, we were off. Slowly following Emma down the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. Before long we made it to the girls bathroom, the same one that Emma went to on the first day.

"You wait here Harry," I suggested, "I'll listen to what she's saying and you can make sure that no one else comes in."

"You got it." Harry replied.

"Thanks."

I entered the bathroom slowly but surely, I didn't know what to expect so I walked cautiously and silently. I hid near the door, just out of sight. I decided to peek around the corner to see what was going on. I saw Emma, she seemed to be talking to herself but it really sounded like she was talking to someone else.

"Look, face it you'll be stuck in there just as long as I need you." Emma warned.

I saw her twitch uncomfortably, as if she was trying to get rid of something.

"Don't even think about trying to get out." Emma continued.

She started shaking more violently, her eyes closed. She seemed to be concentrating very hard. Something was up.

"The chamber has just been opened, no one can stop me now." Emma chuckled.

I watched as tears started leaking out of her eyes, her body shaking in a silent sob.

"Friends?" Emma laughed, "your friends are no match for me."

I realized that she seemed to be talking to herself, but that didn't make sense. Why would half of the conversation be silent? And why was she crying?

"Oh they'll find out alright," Emma smirked, "that writing on the wall should be pretty convincing,"

"After all it is written in-" Emma paused for effect, "blood." Emma collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

I gasped, a bit too loudly.

"Who's there?" Emma called. Her head turned to look at me. One of her eyes was their normal colour of green. The other one was pitch black, we made eye contact.

"Emma?" I asked, moving out of my hiding spot. I cautiously moved towards her. Even from this far away I could tell by her pale white skin that she wasn't feeling well.

"Emma?" I called a again, moving slower, "Emma!"

"Go!" Emma screamed, as if suddenly regaining her voice. It sounded as if she was tearing out her vocal cords to say it. She looked at me, her one green eye glittering with tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Then I turned and ran. I didn't look back until I was out of the bathroom. When I did, there was just a small puddle on the floor where Emma had been standing.

I gasped. She was gone and it was all my fault. I tried calling her name several more times. I really didn't want to think that she could be gone. I started to cry. It seems as if everything bad has been happening to her.

"Pull it together Sami," I told myself "this will all be over soon enough, at least I hope."

I tried to think back on the conversation Emma was having with herself. I believe she said something about writing on the walls and blood. I shivered, even the word made me jump. Then I remembered, Harry was still waiting for me.

"She's gone," I sobbed, once I got to where Harry was standing.

I shook my head, ashamed of myself. "Before she disappeared she said something about blood and writing on the wall," I sobbed, "What do you think it means?"

"Not sure," Harry replied, "did she say anything else important?"

"Well," I started trying to remember, "she may have said something about a chamber being opened, I'm really not sure."

"So, do you want to go back to class?"

"No, I don't feel that great at the moment."

"Alright, we should ahead back to the common room then."

"I agree."

We started walking back to the common room when suddenly Harry stopped taking me by surprise.

"Ow!" I yelled, as I bumped into him. "Harry what's wrong? Why did you- stop?" Then I realized why. He was staring at some big letters someone has wrote on the wall.

"They seem to be written in-" I paused, Harry's green eyes connected with my blue ones. We must have been thinking the same thing because he nodded. It was blood.

 **A/N: Read and Review! If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! Comments are welcome!**


	6. Potions and Possesion

**I've finished writing chapter 10. There will be only a few more chapters after that. However, we have decided to do a sequel.**

Sami Jo POV

"You don't think Emma did this, do you?" I asked.

Harry looked up at the wall, "The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware," he muttered under his breath so only I could hear. "This isn't good."

"What's that?" I asked shivering. Harry looked where I was pointing. A small figure was hanging from the torch bracket.

"I don't know," Harry muttered.

"I'll take a closer look," I volunteered. I walked up to the strange figure, but before I got to within five feet of it I slipped and fell on my butt.

"There's a puddle there, watch out," Harry warned me belatedly.

"Thanks," I groaned from my position on the floor. I started to crawl towards the torch. I didn't want to make my butt any sorer than it already was.

"It's just a cat," I yelled as soon as I could see what it was clearly.

"Mrs Norris," Harry muttered. "Not good, not good."

"What is it Harry?" I asked.

"Get out of here," he yelled, before turning and disappearing around the corner just as a mob of students arrived from the other direction.

I tried to run but some of the students ran forwards and grabbed me. I saw Draco in the crowd. He was smirking so much it looked like his face would fall off.

The old caretaker, Argus Filch came hobbling through the crowd. "What have you done with my cat?" he demanded.

"It wasn't me sir," I stuttered. "It was-" I paused. Emma was my best friend, I couldn't just sell her out like that.

"Who was it?" he demanded again, taking a step closer to me.

"I don't know sir," I squeaked.

"Of course you do," he roared. "It was you, wasn't it? You killed my cat!"

"No sir, I-,"

"Don't believe her for a second sir," Draco interrupted me. "I've seen what this girl can do."

"What's your name, girl," Filch spat.

"Sami Jo," I said, looking down at my feet. Now they all thought I was evil.

"Her name is Sami Jo Snape," Draco pronounced, sealing my fate.

All at once the entire mob started muttering amongst themselves. I heard mutters of, "Snape?", "I can't believe it, how could she?" or, "If she's anything like her father..." I groaned at that one. He's not my dad, okay? He's my uncle.

I was just about to say so, when Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and my uncle walked in.

"In trouble already, Sami Jo," Severus glanced at me disapprovingly. "Come with me."

I gulped, but followed him away. I looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall desperately, sending them a silent plea. Help me! They just sighed and shook their heads, looking at me sadly. I was tempted to shout, "It wasn't me! What are you not telling me?"

Once we were in the office, he turned to me and asked, "Who was it? I can see that you know."

"Why would I tell you?" I said defiantly.

"So you do know?" he sneered.

"N-no, well, yes, maybe, I don't know?" I stuttered hopefully.

"It was the Potter girl wasn't it?" he smirked.

I gasped. "H-how?"

"What do you know about her?"

I don't know why, but I told him everything I knew, including what had happened this morning. Maybe it was because he was scaring me so much, or maybe it was because he was my uncle and I thought I could trust him. He had been so nice to me before I came to school.

"Oh, and everyone thinks you're my father," I told him. He groaned.

"I have a potion for you. If Emma ever starts acting strange again, make her take it. I don't care if you have to force feed her as long as she gets some. This has to be stopped."

"No," I sobbed, "you don't have to. Emma's gone. Dead."

"She's not dead."

I looked up tearfully, "She's not?"

"No. She merely disappeared into the Chamber of Secrets."

I was stunned. "The rumors are true? There is a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course," he replied. "And if it's been opened again… last time…"

"Someone died," I said. "I know."

"As soon as you find Emma, give her some of this," he handed me a small bottle.

"Now get out," I quickly obeyed. "Oh, and Sami Jo?," he called from the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Try to let them know I'm not your father," he grimaced, I did too. That was one rumor that needed to stop. I shuddered at the thought of him not being my father, then quickly ran off to the Gryffindor common room.

On the way back to the common room, I risked a glance at the potion that Severus had given me. It was a deep green colour, with the occasional streak of black floating through it. There wasn't much of it. Just a small glass bottle no bigger than the palm of my hand. I wondered how I would get Emma to drink it.

I could put some in her pumpkin juice… eh, too commonplace. I could splash it in her face as she walks in and hope some gets in her mouth… no, too unpredictable. Whatever, I'll figure it out eventually. Maybe I could just ask her to drink some.

As I approached the common room, I heard someone run up behind me. I turned to see who it was, and was immediately ambushed by Emma. How did she get here so fast? Maybe she ran back up while I was with Severus...

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"It's fine Emma," I released her, "nothing happened."

"But it could've! What if someone died!"

"Emma, no one died," I told her firmly. "Everyone's okay. Calm down."

"Does anybody know?"

"No, only me, Harry and my uncle," I told her.

She groaned. "Snape knows?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "He gave me this." I took out the potion that he had given me.

"What's it for?" She asked.

"You." I said simply. "He said to give it you if you ever, you know."

"Yeah, thanks," Emma said gratefully.

"What was it like?" I asked.

She shuddered. "I don't remember most of it, but when I got control of myself I remember that I had a huge headache. Probably from Tom."

"Who's Tom?" I asked.

"Nobody really," she brushed me off.

"Tell me."

"He's just someone…"

I persisted. "No. Stop avoiding me, Emma. Tell me."

"He's umm…"

"He's the one who possessed you, isn't he."

"Yes," she mumbled. "He seemed so nice…"

"You'll be happy to know that your brother ditched me with the problem," I smirked.

"He wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, I guess it was my fault. I should have got away faster. I did learn a new rumour from that experience, though."

"What was it?" Emma asked.

"People think that Severus is my dad," I said, laughing at how stupid it seemed now.

"They actually think that Snape is your…" she burst out laughing, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yup!"

"You're doomed," she laughed.

"I know."

Just then, Harry walked in. Emma immediately attacked him with questions such as: "What did I do today?", "Sami Jo said I didn't kill anyone, is that true?" and "Why do people think Snape is Sami Jo's dad?"

"How did you get up here, Emma?" I asked.

"I don't recall. All I remember is telling you to go. I Briefly remember being in the chamber of secrets, and then I reappeared here."

"She must've walked back up from the Chamber of Secrets," Harry

"That's what I thought," I echoed.

"Well," Emma said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over us, "we have transfiguration next. What do you have, Harry?"

"Charms."

And with that we all ran off to our classes.

 **A/N: Review!**


	7. Missing Students

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. My friends and I have decided to make a sequel. I won't spoil anything for you. The first paragraph a time skip. I would've gotten bored/writers block if I rewrote the entire book, so I just avoided that. Now here's Chapter 7!**

Sami Jo POV

The next few months were fairly normal. A few more people got petrified, such as Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry and his other friends, Ron and Hermione - well, mostly Hermione - were doing quite a bit of research, trying to figure out what was in this 'Chamber of Secrets.' We tried asking Emma, but she didn't seem to remember any of her times in the Chamber.

We were on our way to meet Hermione in the library. She had told us that she might have an idea. As we turned the corner, I looked down and screamed. There was Hermione, lying on the floor, a mirror in her hand and the answer in her head where we could never reach it.

"Why the mirror?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," I sobbed, we were so close to figuring it out! "I bet Hermione knew why."

"Well, I guess that's it then." Emma declared.

"Now who going to give us the answers to our History of Magic test?" I moaned, Hermione actually understood half the stuff, unlike me.

"I think we have more important things to worry about than the History of- whatever it is," Emma sighed.

"Yes," I commented. "Such as: What do we do now?"

"We should take her to the hospital wing, where all the other petrified people are," Emma suggested.

"I guess you're right," I said, "As always," I added, a bit more quietly so Emma wouldn't hear.

"Did you say something?" Emma asked.

"No." I responded. A bit too quickly, I could tell because Emma gave me the suspicious look.

"Anyways," I started, trying to change the subject, "How are we even going to get her to the hospital wing?"

"That's a very good question," Emma murmured. Judging by the way she said it, we weren't getting Hermione to the hospital anytime soon. Neither of us had a plan. Great. Just what I needed, another long and annoying day.

"I heard the scream," Harry panted, "I just came down to see-"

"Well," I interrupted, "She's right here, if you wanted to see her."

Harry took a quick look at Hermione.

"Why the mirror?" He asked.

"I asked the same question," Emma sighed, "So far, no answer."

"Do you think she really new the answer?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Look, you two need to calm down," Emma said calmly, "Just-"

"Hey, look at this." I said ignoring Emma. There happened to be some sort of paper in Hermione's hand. I slowly moved it out of her hand and began to unfold it. It was probably something important. It looked as if it had been torn out of a book.

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It looks like-" I gasped, "This is not good, not good."

Emma grabbed the page from my hand, anxiously she read the page.

"It appears to be a-" she stopped.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Sami Jo was right, this isn't good." Emma said. Nervously she passed the paper to Harry.

Harry gasped, "A basilisk!?"

"This isn't good," I said nervously.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'll take Hermione to the hospital wing," Ron volunteered.

"I can help you," Emma added.

She and Ron picked Hermione up by the armpits and started to carry her as if trying to make a doll walk. If it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed.

Harry and I were alone in the corridor. "We should probably go back to the common room," Harry suggested.

"Good idea," I decided.

However, as we were walking back to the common room, an announcement rang through the halls. "All students back to your common rooms, please." The voice silenced. There was no additional explanation.

On the way back to the common room we passed the second floor bathroom. There was another message on the wall, directly below the first. _Her skeleton shall lie in the Chamber forever._

We sprinted back to the common room, arriving just as Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Where have you two been?" she asked skeptically.

"Hermione," I panted, out of breath.

"You don't mean…"

"No she wasn't the one who was taken," Harry regained his breath, just long enough to clarify, "She was petrified. We came back as soon as we heard the announcement."

"Very well," she said curtly. "We still do not know who it was that was taken. I have come to check your common room."

We quickly stepped inside, followed by McGonagall.

"Excuse me, students," she called out. The room that was filled with noisy chatter just seconds ago was now silent enough to hear a pin drop. "The reason you have been called back to your common rooms is this, a girl has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I will now proceed with roll call."

She started calling out the names of students. Finally she got to Harry. "Harry Potter!"

"Present," Harry responded.

"Emma Potter!"

There was a tense silence. "Emma Potter," she called out again.

More silence. Ron came up next to us. "Where is Emma?" I hissed.

"I don't know," he said. "I thought she was with you."

"Was she acting strangely after you took Hermione to the hospital wing?" I whispered back.

"Actually," Ron said, "now that you mention it, yes. She seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Just as we finished discussing, another announcement rang through the school, except this time it originated from our common room. "I must inform you that we have identified the girl who has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. You will board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

"She didn't finish roll call," Harry noticed.

"What would it matter?" Ron asked. "She already knew it was Emma."

"I guess," I agreed thoughtfully. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Just a warning, there are a few major plot twists revealed in the next chapter.**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Today is my friend's birthday! This chapter is dedicated to you, Sami Jo. A few plot twists coming up this chapter! Enjoy!**

Emma POV

I woke up, the feeling of cold, hard stone beneath me. I shivered. This place seemed to radiate darkness. I looked around. The only thing I knew was that I'd never been here before. My mind was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

I decided to look around. I stood up, but before I could walk more than two steps, I tripped and fell on my face. I looked down, rubbing my nose and elbows. There was nothing. I heard a faint clinking sound behind me. Great. My feet were chained to the floor. I couldn't move.

I stood back up as I rummaged through my robes looking for my wand.

"You're not going to find it," A voice rang out behind me. I gasped and spun around, successfully tangling my feet and falling over again.

"Who are you?" I called out nervously. "Where am I?"

"I think you know."

"Tom Riddle," I gasped. "But where am I?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, obviously."

"But… Why?" I asked, stunned.

"You have served your purpose, Malfoy."

I looked behind me, expecting to see Draco. There was no one. "What?" I asked.

"As I was saying," he continued. "You have served your purpose. I only needed you to regain my corporeal body."

"A what?" I asked blankly.

"My physical form."

Looking closer, I could see that he was barely there. I could almost see the wall behind him. I could also see that he was slowly gaining more and more opacity. I was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that my limbs felt like lead, weighing into the ground, my eyelids barely awake. I fought the temptation of sleep. I realized with a start, _He was taking my life force!_

"You are stronger than I presumed, Malfoy," I started. He was talking to me.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were aware of your heritage."

"I-I don't understand," I stuttered.

"I didn't choose you by accident, child," he sneered.

"Choose me? It was an accident. How could Ginny know?" I wondered.

"Because I gave it to her," he stated, as if it was common knowledge.

"Your father has failed us for the last time," a high pitched voice came from the shadows. I already knew it was Ginny.

"M-My father is dead," I stuttered quietly.

"Like I said, I chose you for a reason. It's in your blood. Do you know why you never knew who your father was?"

"I do. My father was… He was…"

"You don't know, do you? Let me… explain… the situation. When you were born, there was a prophecy. This prophecy stated that you would be the next child to open the Chamber of Secrets. Your parents feared this. They were afraid of what could happen. It would've been simpler to kill you then, but your parents were already too attached to you. Instead they opted to give you to adoptive parents. But being who they were, they decided to keep an eye on you, incase it was ever safe to reclaim you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I decided.

"Very well," he started. "You were born Artemis Malfoy."

A million thoughts rushed through my head. My initial thought was _No! That's impossible!_ then everything started to fall into place. That's why the Malfoys always babysat me. That's why Lucius was always so nice to me. Draco was too young to know. They obviously never told him. The only thing I was ever told about my true parents was that they were dead, no names, nothing.

I nodded slowly. He nodded. I could barely keep my head up. Tom held up a wand. No, not any wand. My wand. I wanted to say something, but my body refused. He handed it to Ginny.

"And you, Artemis Malfoy, are no longer useful."

"Crucio!" Ginny screamed.

I felt as if a million knives were digging into my skin, my insides felt as if they were on fire. I screamed. I could feel myself losing conscious fast. I lost my grip on reality and let myself spiral into the comforts of unconsciousness.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed those plot twists. Reviews, Comments and whatever else are encouraged.**


	9. To The Rescue

**Thank you for reading! I love you all. We have finished writing, and have a basic outline for a sequel.**

Sami Jo POV

Harry and I hurried towards the 2nd floor bathroom. We already knew where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was, so why wait? Emma's life could be in danger. We sprinted into the girl's bathroom and started to look around. I was sure this was the place.

"How do you think we get in?" Harry asked.

"Very good question," I replied. I guess we didn't really think this through.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, of course," I said frustrated. "Let's look for something suspicious or out of the ordinary."

We began looking around the bathroom for something. It was hard, since we didn't even know what we were looking for. I started by knocking on the taps. Nothing happened. Then I tried turning them on. I was about to give up when something caught my eye.

"Hey, Harry?"

"What?"

"This tap won't turn on, I think I found the entrance!"

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm, well it's Slytherin, so maybe parseltongue."

"I'll give it try," I decided.

"You know it?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Of course!"

I decided to go with something simple. " _Open,_ " I hissed.

Immediately the sinks began to move, the walls opened, revealing a large hole in the floor.

"So…" I said. "I guess this goes to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Let's go," Harry said. "Emma could be dancing."

I jumped into the hole. I heard Harry jump in after me.

"Are you sure this is safe?" his voice echoed down the tube.

"Not really, no," I shouted back.

"Thanks for the reassurance," he said sarcastically.

"What do we do when we get down?" I asked. Just then I crashed out of the pipe and onto the floor.

"Ow," I groaned and stood up. Just then Harry came crashing down on top of me.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

I just groaned. "I'm fine."

I got up shakily and walked a step or two. Tendrils of pain shot up my ankle.

"I think I sprained my ankle," I said.

"You'll be fine," Harry assured me. "Now we should go find Emma before it's too late."

That proved to be more problematic than it sounded. You see, it was pitch black down there, so we couldn't see anything. We stumbled around blindly for a few minutes before I remembered something.

"Isn't there a spell for light?" I asked Harry.

"Oh yeah, _Lumos_." As he said that a ball of light appeared at the end of his wand. I did the same.

Now that we could see, I realized that we were standing right in front of a door.

" _Open,_ " I hissed. Instantly the door slid open, revealing a large chamber decorated with serpent designs. There were two figures standing on the other side of the room. I noticed a small black figure. Wait, no! That's Emma!

We ran over to where Emma was lying but before we could get close to her, an invisible shield stopped us. I looked over and saw him. Tom Riddle. At least, I thought it was him. Next to him was someone else.

"Ginny," I muttered.

"Yes?" she answered. I hadn't realized I said so loud.

"How- how could you?" Harry stuttered.

"Is she…"

"Not yet. But as soon as my master is done she will be."

"That is correct," the creepy man beside her confirmed. So, it was Tom Riddle.

"What do you want with her?" I demanded.

"Well, that's simple," Tom stated. "As you may have noticed, I have not fully regained my corporeal form."

It was true. I could almost see the wall behind him. "What does that have to do with Emma?"

"So many questions, so many questions. Very well. I need her soul."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Precisely. Now hand over your wands."

"Of course not!" Harry interjected. "We're not stupid."

"That's a shame."

Suddenly, I heard the words, _Kill them._ It echoed around the room, barely above a whisper. I was so stunned, I barely recognized that he had used parseltongue. I noticed the wall behind Emma start to slowly open. I could feel movement deep within the tunnel. Something was coming!

"Harry?" I said nervously. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't leave Emma. She was the whole reason we came down here."

"Well then, close your eyes and don't open them."

"Why?"

"Remember the note Hermione left?" I asked. He nodded. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to my surroundings.

"Foolish children," Tom riddle sneered. "You will never defeat me."

I risked a glimpse over at Emma. I thought I saw her stir slightly, but maybe it was only my hopeful imagination. I closed my eyes as the opening in the wall fully opened, revealing a gaping hole. I slammed my eyes shut. The snake sounded close. I could hear the sound of it's slithering echoing on the stone.

I turned around and ran, grabbing Harry as I left. I heard the flapping of wings, but I refused to open my eyes. I felt the cool breeze it created on my face, before feeling it's talons on my shoulder. I quickly looked at it and sighed in relief. It was Dumbledore's bird, Fawkes, and it had the… Sorting hat? What?

It dropped the hat at my feet. I ignored it. What was I supposed to do with an old hat? I turned and ran just as I saw the snake exit the tunnel. Fawkes flew towards the basilisk and gouged its eyes out, so that it couldn't kill us with its sight.

"You may have blinded it, but it still has an incredible sense of smell," Tom warned us.

Harry and I dashed through a door that I hadn't noticed when we originally came in, the basilisk hot on our heels. It was only once we were trapped that I realized that there was no exit.

 **A/N: I want to hear anything you have to say!**


	10. Major Misunderstandings

**Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Emma POV

I woke up in the Chamber of Secrets for the second time. Except this time there were a few things different. Sami Jo and Harry were also down here this time. The basilisk had been released, and I was in excruciating pain. I tried to stay as still as possible so that nobody would know I was awake. I saw Fawkes come with the sorting hat, before dropping it and attacking the basilisk.

I watched as Sami Jo and Harry ran off into another room, leaving the hat on the ground. I noticed what looked like the hilt of a sword poking out of the hat. I contemplated sprinting over and grabbing it before Tom or Ginny noticed, but I was too weak to move.

Sadly Tom noticed it too. "Bring me that sword," he commanded Ginny.

Ginny stepped over to the hat and pulled out the sword. She walked back and presented it to Tom.

"Godric Gryffindor," he mused, examining the lettering on the flat of the blade.

He turned to face me. "I am done with you, child." He raised the sword.

"Stop!" Ginny's voice shook. "Maybe, maybe we could use her for something else."

"Good idea," he turned to face her. "You are the one I no longer need," he stated calmly, before stabbing her in the gut. The look on Ginny's face was of shock. I watched the life drain out of her as she collapsed to the floor. Dead.

I limped over to Ginny and checked for a pulse, just to be sure. I gently removed the sword from her stomach and folded her hands to cover the wound. Just then, someone screamed from where Sami Jo and Harry were being chased by the basilisk. I took the sword and ran over to the room, my entire body almost collapsing from the effort. I arrived just in time to see Sami Jo fall to the floor, holding her arm. No. Not Sami Jo. Not anyone else.

I took the sword in both hands and swung blindly. It was heavier than I imagined, so I missed the first time. By then I had the snake's attention and it turned away from Harry and started coming towards me instead. I swung a second time, this time with more accuracy. I cheered as I felt the blade slice through the neck of the snake, ending it's life.

I left Harry and Fawkes with Sami Jo and ran back out to Tom Riddle. I pulled the diary from my pocket. I put it on the ground next to Ginny's body. I raised the sword.

"No!" Tom Riddle shouted. I stabbed. The essence that was Tom Riddle disappeared in a high pitched wail. Just then Sami Jo and Harry sprinted into the room.

Sami Jo POV

I backed up another step and my back hit the wall. I looked over at Harry. He was thinking the same thing. We were doomed. Why did we think that we could save Emma? Us, without any adult support, and barely any training. How could we take on a basilisk, an evil wizard and a deranged child?

I closed my eyes as the basilisk attacked. It's tooth pierced my arm. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I waited for the next attack, but it never came. Instead, I opened my eyes to see it fall to the floor. Dead. I glimpsed Emma run off before I closed my eyes again from the pain.

I lay there for a while, I felt dizzy and my vision started turning black. Suddenly, I felt Fawkes land beside me. I sensed something wet drip onto my arm, where the basilisk fang had punctured it. I slowly started to feel better. The dizziness was lessening and I could see clearer.

Once I felt better, I immediately jumped up. "We have to help Emma!" I exclaimed. Just then, I heard a high pitched scream from the other room.

"Oh no! That sounds like Emma!" Harry panicked.

We ran out of the room to where Emma was before. But it wasn't Emma who screamed. It was Ginny. Emma was standing over her holding a sword. I guess that's what she used to kill the basilisk. I watched in horror as she pulled the sword out of Ginny.

"How could you?" Harry screamed, sprinting over to her.

"What?" Emma asked. "It had to be done."

"You killed her!" I accused her.

Emma looked confused for a second, before a look of surprise crossed her face. "Wait- What? N- no. I didn't kill Ginny! It was Tom! Yeah, it was Tom."

"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged her. "Then where is he?"

"He's- He's… He's gone!" Emma stuttered out. "Where did he go?"

"I'm sure you know," Harry said. "Now come on. Let's get out of here."

"We should take Emma," I decided. "Let Dumbledore deal with her. Just so that she doesn't cause any more trouble."

"Good idea," Harry added. Just then, Fawkes swooped down. He seemed to be motioning for us to grab his feet I grabbed the sword and hat before grabbing on. Harry grabbed Emma and did the same.

We took off. Fawkes was unbelievably strong for his size. We flew through the door that had led us into the chamber. Then he redirected us upwards towards the second floor bathroom.

We let go of Fawkes and fell to the floor. Harry and I stood up and pulled Emma to her feet. We left the bathroom to go find Dumbledore. As soon as we left the bathroom we immediately ran into Ron.

"I can't find Ginny anywhere!" He exclaimed.

"She's dead," Harry stated shortly. "Emma killed her."

I put my hand over Emma's mouth before she could do anything to make the situation worse.

I left Harry with Ron and walked on to find Dumbledore. A few seconds later Harry caught up with me.

"I told him I'd explain later. Now we have to deal with Emma."

 **A/N: Not much to say. I will answer any questions or comments you might have. :)**


	11. Reflection and Resolution

Sami Jo POV

After a few minutes of frantic searching, we found professor McGonagall.

"We need to speak with the headmaster," I told her.

"What for?"

"It concerns the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.

"Very well, I will take you to see him," she decided.

Once we were in Dumbledore's study, McGonagall left and we sat down.

"What is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have been in the Chamber of Secrets," I started. I told him everything, with the help of Harry, everything including the fact that Ginny was helping Tom Riddle. "But as soon as I came out, I saw Emma murder Ginny with the sword!" I exclaimed to finish the story.

"It's a whole misunderstanding, sir," Emma pleaded. "It was Tom Riddle. I would never never kill anyone. I was simply getting rid of the diary."

She produced the smoldering remains of the diary Ginny had given her from her pocket. Dumbledore examined it closely. Of course Dumbledore would fall for that. It was obvious that Tom Riddle had just destroyed the evidence before disappearing.

"School is over in a few weeks," Dumbledore finally decided after a few moments thought. "She can stay until then, we can find another solution once school ends. Until then, I would like to keep a… closer eye on you Emma. Please meet me in my office tomorrow after breakfast."

Emma POV

I can't believe it. Harry and Sami Jo actually believe I killed Ginny. I have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow. I was sure he believed them too, but he winked so only I could see it when he said 'solution', so I think I can trust him.

This is all so confusing. The only thing I know for certain is that I can _never_ reveal my true identity. It would only destroy any trust they still had for me.

I decided to head to my dormitory and go to bed. I remembered that I had a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning.

The next day I got up early in the morning and hurried to the great hall. I wasn't sure how many people had heard the rumours, but I wasn't in the mood to find out. I hurried to the great hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few Gryffindors came in, all of them avoided me as much a possible.

I ate a small breakfast before hurrying off to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later I heard him say, "Come in."

The door opened and I stepped inside. The staircase spiraled upwards, delivering me to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Emma," he commented lightly as soon as I walked in.

"Hello sir," I said shyly. "Please sir, it wasn't me. I-,"

"I didn't bring you here to accuse you, Emma. I believe you," he reassured me.

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"Of course. But that does not mean anyone else will."

I sighed. "This is just a big misunderstanding. Sami Jo thinks I killed Ginny with the sword. But it is her own fault for ignoring the hat."

"You must have been extremely brave if Fawkes came to you," Dumbledore remarked.

"No," I shook my head. "He came to help Sami Jo and Harry."

"You will have to go into hiding and wait for the accusations to die down," Dumbledore decided.

I sighed, he was right. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped in.

"Why is he here?" I demanded.

"I can offer you a safe place to hide," he offered.

I groaned, "Are there any other options?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but there are no other solutions to this problem," Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" If this was happening, might as well make it as painless as possible.

"I assume Tom Riddle revealed your true identity in the Chamber of Secrets?" Lucius guessed.

"He was telling the truth?" I asked in shock. I started inching towards the door nervously. "I'm really…"

"Yes. We tried to protect you by giving you away, but it didn't work. The Chamber of Secrets was still opened," Lucius confirmed.

"We have decided," Dumbledore announced. "Emma will go live with the Malfoys until the rumours surrounding her have died down."

"You must now use your birth name, Artemis," Lucius told me.

I regretfully gave my consent. Even if the rumours surrounding 'Emma' die, I will never truly be left alone. Not with a name like Malfoy. I turned on my heel and sprinted out before they could say anything worse.

Since the 'incident' in the Chamber of Secrets, the word had gotten around that I opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed Ginny Weasley. I'm not sure who started it but it was either Ron, Harry or Sami Jo. Since the incident, they have refused to talk to me. I overheard Harry telling Ron that it was 'all Emma's fault. There was nothing we could've done. She's insane.'

The next few weeks, I spent most of my free time in the library. I realized that even though I wasn't coming back next year, there were still exams. With all the mayhem that had been going on recently I had had no time to study.

The rest of my time was spent thinking. About the Malfoys, about living with the Malfoys, but especially about being a Malfoy. I couldn't believe it. After eleven years of believing my family had left me, the Malfoys show up and claim me. To make things worse, they were forcing me to use my true name: Artemis Malfoy. I despised that name. It would only start more rumours. That was something I didn't need.


	12. A New Life

**We finally made it to the end of the story, but the adventure isn't over yet. A sequel is in planning stage and we have some fun ideas.**

I climbed on the train and dropped my stuff down in an empty compart. In just a few hours I would meet the Malfoys at the station and continue my life from there. Dumbledore had estimated that it would be at least two years before I could return. In that time, my only mission was to come up with a cover story.

I sat down as someone else walked into the compartment. I expected them to leave as soon as they saw who I was, but she stayed.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." she introduced herself. She looked at me closely as if examining whether I would be safe to sit with.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" she asked, startling me.

"N-no, of course not. How did you know?" I stuttered. Someone actually believed me!

"I can see it in your eyes. Besides, you don't look like a murderer."

"I just wish everyone else thought that as well," I sighed.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy," Luna told me.

"I don't think you're crazy," I told her. "Maybe you can visit…" I paused. "Never mind."

"Why? What's the matter?" Luna asked innocently. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind."

I decided to tell her the truth. She was my only friend now. "I'm actually a Malfoy," I looked away.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you next year, at least."

"I'm sorry Luna," I said sadly. "I'm not coming next year. I don't know when I'll come back. I promise to send you owls whenever I can."

We sat in silence for a while before Luna asked, "What really happened in the Chamber of Secrets, Emma?"

I tried to explain it as well as I could, "When Sami Jo and Harry ran off to kill the snake, Tom Riddle pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and stabbed Ginny. Then I took the sword and hurried over to where Sami Jo and Harry were and cut of its head. I then left and destroyed the diary. However, Harry and Sami Jo thought I stabbed Ginny, and started the rumour."

"I can't believe that your friends didn't take your word on it," Luna said.

"It doesn't really matter now," I shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it."

Eventually it was time to exit the train. I gathered my stuff, took a deep breath and stepped off the train into my new life. I glanced around, noticing the Malfoys standing proudly at the back of the of the platform. I tried to seem as casual as possible as I made my way over to them. It was crucial nobody saw me leave with them, as it would blow my cover.

We quickly disappeared into the shadows, and left the platform. I sat with Draco as we left the station. I didn't particularly like it, but this was my new life.

 **A/N: Find out more about what happens to Emma in the sequel, *currently unnamed*!**


End file.
